


Indirect Truth

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark tries to think of some way he can tell Lex the truth, without actually telling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indirect Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De Mendacio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1043) by azrielle_jones. 



Clark isn't sure what to do anymore. He and Lex have been lovers for a while now, but his secret is still between them. He hasn't been able to tell Lex the truth, or even admit that there's a truth to tell. He's wrestled so long and so hard on what would be the right thing to do. If he tells he breaks a promise to his parents, he places a burden onto Lex that the man can't even anticipate getting, and he risks putting his family and friends in danger. Even if Lex never betrays him, the more people who know the secret, the more risk there is of exposure.

It's already happened several times. He and his parents used to be so much freer in the use of his powers, so sure that no one had any reason to watch them. Then Nixon had seen. That exposure had ended in Lex having to kill his first person. When Pete found out, he was tortured. Not right away, he'd known for a while, but it had still happened. When Lana found out, she was killed that very night. Sure he changed the timeline on that one, but it didn't erase the fact that it had happened.

Even though Lex has stopped asking, Clark knows that he hasn't given up wanting to know. If he doesn't tell Lex, he isn't sure what will happen. There are so many different paths – some good, but most are bad. He's going to see Lex right now, but he still doesn't know what he's going to say. Whether he'll tell the truth or just continue to lie. Clark can't see any way that he can win this one.

When he arrives, Lex is in his study as usual. Clark goes right over to the pool table, so he has something to do with his hands. When he looks up, it's to find that Lex has moved quickly and silently around his desk and is standing just a few feet in front of him. Before he can open his mouth, Lex shoves him backwards so hard the pool table moves under his weight.

He lets Lex push him, as someone taken by surprise wouldn't be immovable. He forgets to grunt though, when the shove is hard enough to get the heavy pool table to move back. Clark realizes that he's given something away. A small piece for sure, but still a piece. Suddenly it comes to him. He doesn't really have to tell Lex, he can just stop hiding what he can do – stop with the fake shivers on cold days, stop gasping in pain when something happens that would hurt a human. Lex is so smart, he'd put all the clues together and Clark wouldn't actually have to say anything.

Clark's eyes widen in surprise as Lex's hand fists in his hair. Lex has never been this rough with him before. Lex pushes him back onto the table, and Clark lets it happen. He wants to stop doing things that will hide what he is from Lex, but he doesn't want to hurt the man either. Lex straddles him, flows up his body so fast that Clark can't really touch him without slipping into superspeed. Unfortunately, he can't do that. There's too much chance of moving just slightly wrong and doing irreparable damage to fragile skin.

When Lex starts to maul his mouth, Clark finally figures it out. Lex does suspect that he's different, and he's trying to get proof. Clark is certainly giving it to him today, and he isn't going to stop just because he's figured out what Lex is doing. He made his decision and he's going to stick to it. He returns the brutal kiss gently because he's afraid if he responds in kind, he'll lose all control. What could happen then…doesn't bare thinking about.

Clark takes everything Lex dishes out, hoping the older man will understand the gift of truth Clark is finally giving him. He can't help but respond to the caresses, it's Lex after all. The man means more to him than Clark's ever been able to express. Maybe after today, Lex will realize that.

When Lex finally starts to grind his ass down onto Clark's erection, Clark closes his eyes in ecstasy. He trusts up into Lex, using his strength to get more pressure – he isn't thinking of giving Lex proof at this point. Lex rotates his hips in that way that really gets Clark off, and Clark comes with a gasp.

Fluttering his eyelids open, Clark looks up at Lex dazedly, wondering if he'd gotten the message Clark was trying to send. Clark figures the answer is yes when Lex leans forward and gives him a gentle, but consuming kiss.

Clark has to rethink that belief when Lex averts his gaze and slides off the pool table. Clark keeps looking at him, hope diminishing in his eyes the longer Lex is turned away. He didn't understand. Clark's shoulders slump in defeat.

Swallowing his disappointment, Clark goes up to Lex's slim figure and hugs him from behind. He says…something, he's not sure what, and turns to leave. Clark slowly starts out of the mansion and trudges for home, too depressed to use his speed.

It's over. He's pretty sure about that. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. One of them, probably Lex, would end it, or maybe the relationship will just fade away, neither of them ever acknowledging the eight hundred pound gorilla in the room.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Clark gets back to the farm and goes directly to his loft. It's his safe haven, a place where he can think in peace. Especially these days since no one else was living here anymore. He lies down on his couch, one leg on the floor, his hands lying crossed on his stomach.

He can't believe his idea didn't work. It's true that he hadn't really thought it through, but he thought he'd been pretty obvious in his lack of response to Lex's roughness, his almost violence. Maybe Lex was just so focused on getting his own proof that he couldn't realize Clark was handing it to him.

Clark isn't sure what to do now. He can't just come out and tell Lex; that lesson had been drilled into him since he'd learned English. It's the earliest lesson he can remember from his parents, and the one they most frequently repeated.

Then it had been reinforced by the amount of bad things that happened to the people who found out. Maybe not to everyone, but it had happened often enough for him not to want to risk it. Clark supposes it'd been selfish of him to hope that Lex would understand what he was trying to do and figure out the secret without Clark actually having to tell him.

Chloe had been his biggest supporter since she'd found out after all. Clark knew that Lex would be just as wonderful, if not better…if he didn't go the way of Lana that is. Since Lana had found out, she'd become ruthless and cold. Lex could already be ruthless and cold. The thought of him becoming more so was…worrisome.

Lost in thought, Clark doesn't hear the car drive up, but he does hear the car door slam. He focuses and recognizes the sound of Lex's heart beating. It only gives him a few seconds notice though, as the man is all but running through the barn and up the steps.

Stomach clenching with nerves, Clark sits up on the couch just as Lex gets to the top of the stairs. The older man just stops there and stares at Clark.

Clark stares back, not quite sure what to say. He almost sighs in relief when Lex speaks first.

"You've been pretending to react normally to all sorts of stimuli for over a decade."

Clark was glad Lex had made it a statement. He didn't have to lie and deny the truth of it.

"Earlier, at the mansion, you were trying to tell me something, only I was so consumed about getting answers my own way, that I didn't notice."

Clark tries not to react, but he can't help his small gasp at realizing that Lex had understood, it had just taken him a short time to think it through. Lex moves a few steps closer.

"You're parents must have really done a number on you while you were growing up. Pete leaving after he found out probably didn't help."

Clark has to look away. Lex has figured out much more than Clark had thought he would from his few clues. He hears Lex move even closer, nearer to the couch.

"You're still not going to tell me though. You aren't going to answer any direct questions."

Clark looks down and takes a shuddering breath. He's surprised to feel Lex's hand on his chin, trying to raise his head. Clark blinks hard a couple of times and allows him to do it. Lex kneels down between his knees so they're eye-to-eye.

"I'll stop asking for your secret outright, if you'll just keep doing what you did today. When we're alone, don't react like you've been trained to do to outside stimuli. Also, when I see you do something amazing, I'll stop asking you how you did it, as long as you don't tell me I'm imagining things."

Clark had been all set to agree to the first proposal. It was no more than what he'd already decided to do. The second proposal, though, will be much more revealing. Still, he won't be telling Lex anything directly.

He looks up into Lex's face, the other man trying so hard not to let any hope shine through. Clark can see it clear as day though, because he's feeling the same way. As he continues to look at Lex, he doesn't say anything. Instead, he reaches down to Lex's bent legs and easily lifts the older man until he's straddling Clark's lap.

Lex's grin is bigger than any Clark has ever seen on the older man's face. Clark reaches up to stroke over that smooth head and leans forward for a kiss. He's hoping he can do some things to make that grin even bigger.


End file.
